1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feed material handling apparatuses such as blowers and more particularly to air inlets therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various material handling apparatuses such as blowers for pneumatic conveyance of material, such as silage, grain and the like, into silos, storage bins, etc. Air inlets are often provided in the blower side sheets with either of a fixed hole size or manually adjusted by means of a sliding cover. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,908 discloses a feed material handling apparatus which has a screen air inlet mounted on its side sheet.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,095 discloses a blower type material feeder having its sidewall perforated with a plurality of small air holes to supply a little excess air to aid in the pneumatic conveyance of the material around the housing. The air passing through the holes helps to prevent material build-up on the forward sidewall and reduces the running friction on the rotor assembly caused by material lodged between the edges of the rotor blades and the inside surface of the sidewall.
However, none of the prior art references of record discloses the novel self-regulating air inlet assembly as specified and described in the subject invention.